Breath of Fire: Travels of a Hero
by KiraYamato99
Summary: A story based on Breath of Fire 1.
1. Attack on Drogen

Breath of Fire: Travels of a Wandering Warrior

Drogen,a small village to the south. This is where the remaining members of the Light Dragon Clan resided. They were a powerful clan with the ability to turn into dragons.  
Our story begins as Drogen is set ablaze by the evil Dark Dragons. They feared the Light Dragon powers and wanted to destroy them. Sara,Ryu's sister,went out to fight the Dark Dragons alone.

"Let's show the Dark Dragons the true power of the Light Dragons" said one of the villagers", "Yes. We must defend the honor of the light dragons. I will use my magic to fight as much as I can" said Esma,the village wizard.

"No it's too dangerous. Our small group will be overpowered by Zog's massive army" said the village elder as he spoke of the emperor of the Dark Dragons.

"I must do my part on my own" said Sara,Ryu's sister. "Sara you can't do this by yourself. The Dark Dragons are far too dangerous for you to take on alone" said Esma.

"Please Sara, let us show Zog the power of the Light Dragons" said another villager. Sara then looked out the window. "We haven't much time" said Sara. "I must fight"

"Sister,please be careful" said Sara's brother Ryu.

"I will brother I promise". She then cast a petrification spell on the villagers. "What have you done?" said the village elder. "I've turned them to stone so the fire will not effect them"

"Fire or not the Dark Dragons will still find us". Sara then turned the elder to stone. "I must do this on my own" said Sara. "You will save the world when you're a warrior" Sara said as she looked at her brother. 


	2. Sara's Capture

Sara then headed outside evantually finding several Dark Dragon soldiers. "Take her to the commander" said one of the soldiers. The soldiers then brought Sara to their commander Jade,general of the Dark Dragon Army

"You burned our peaceful village. Why would the Dark Dragons do that?" asked Sara. "We're simply following orders to exterminate every last Light Dragon remaining" said Jade.

"I won't let you get away with that" yelled Sara as she shot a lightning bolt towards Jade,scaring off the Dark Dragon soldiers. "Zog is an evil fool!" Sara yelled as she fired another lightning bolt,barely missing her target.

"You're a pretty good scrapper,too bad you're on the wrong side" exclaimed Jade. "You fool. Take this" yelled Sara as she shot a fireball at Jade. "You didn't even flinch" Sara said in surprise as Jade was unaffected.

"Take her away men. As for the village. Burn what's left of it" ordered Jade. 


	3. Ryu's Vow

As the village burned,the stone spell finally wore off. "What happened?" asked one villager. "Where's Sara?" asked another villager"

"Sara saved us all" said the remaining villagers. "She let herself get captured so we could escape"

"I must save Sara. I can't let her get killed by the Dark Dragons" said Ryu. "He's right. We must fight for Sara" said a villager.

"NO!" yelled Esma as she caused an earthquake. Seeing Esma mad the villagers ran off. "I want to stop you Ryu but I know I can't. You might be able to save the world from Zog" said the village elder.

Esma used her magic to make a treasure box appear. "Use this Ryu. It's not much but you can use it for equipment" said Esma.

"We're counting on you Ryu. Zog's empire is across the ocean. Good luck and be careful" said the village elder.

"Thank you elder. I will be careful" said Ryu as he left the house. 


	4. Monsters in Camlon

After leaving Drogen, Ryu headed north to the town of Camlon,where the remaining Drogen villagers had fled. "Ryu please help us. Our hometown of Nanai has been occupied by the Dark Dragons" said a villager.

"Monsters have invaded the castle. We need a strong warrior to get rid of them" said the king. "I'm not strong enough to take on the monsters" said a soldier who was standing guard. "Ryu we need your help. Please rid us of the monsters inside the castle" said another villager.

"Your majesty I will head inside the castle and fight the monsters. We must get rid of the evil" said Ryu. "Thank you Ryu. We knew we could count on you" said the king.

Ryu then headed inside the castle. "There are a lot of monsters in here" said Ryu as he began to slaughter each monster he encountered. "I didn't think there would be this many monsters. Some of them are poisonous too. It's a good thing I have antidotes" said Ryu as he used an antidote.

Suddenly Ryu heard a voice as he entered the throne room. "Who dares enter my castle?". Ryu looked before him to see an gigantic mutant frog.

"So you dare to enter my castle human? I will kill you" said the frog. "I will destroy you,you oversized amphibian" said Ryu as he drew his sword. "Hahahahaha do you really think you can defeat me?" the frog spoke before spitting acid at Ryu"

"guh. You're strong for a frog. But I will not be defeated by an oversized frog like you" said Ryu as he slashed the frog with his sword,drawing blood and leaving the frog barely alive.

"H how can this be? defeated by a human? I can't lose this way" said the frog as he drew his last breath. "I finally got rid of the evil in Camlon Castle" said Ryu as pure air started to flow into the castle.

Ryu exited the castle. "Thank you so much for your help Ryu. We are very grateful to you for getting rid of the monsters. Now all we have to worry about is the Dark Dragons in Nanai. They have control of one of the goddess keys. Earthquakes have been occurring often lately" said the king.

"I will help in any way I can. I will stop the Dark Dragons" said Ryu as he started to head for Nanai. 


	5. Nanai's Ruin

Invasion of Nanai

Nighttime fell as Ryu headed towards Nanai,which had been occupied by the Dark Dragons. He moved very carefully to avoid the soldiers. He was told that the quake control was in the Nanai dungeon and was off to find it.

Ryu headed down to the dungeon after avoiding the soldiers. "More monsters. I might have guessed" said Ryu as he continued down deep into the dungeon. "Who would have thought there would be something like this in Nanai" said Ryu.

Ryu headed to where the quake control was located. "Halt! Intruder!" yelled a voice from near the quake control. "You want the key eh? No one is going to stop me from taking over" yelled the knight as he charged towards Ryu. "You wish to fight eh?" said Ryu as he drew his sword,ready to fight. The knight slashed at Ryu "You can't defeat me" said the knight. Ryu slashed back after taking the blow "I will defeat you"

"UGH" said the knight as Ryu plunged his sword into his chest. "I must stop the earthquakes" said Ryu as he approached the machine. "This key must be the cause" said Ryu as he yanked the key out of the machine. He then warped out of the dungeon,heading back to Camlon.

"You gave up Nanai to destroy the forces of the Dark Dragons. It was a tough choice but the results show you're a hero" said the king of Camlon. "Head north and you will find the kingdom of Winlan" said one of the king's advisors.

"Good luck on your journey Ryu" said the king. "Thank you your majesty" said Ryu as he took his leave. 


	6. Nina's Quest pt 1

Ryu traveled north seeing a kingdom filled with people with wings. "This must be Winlan" said Ryu as he entered the castle. The queen approached Ryu. "You're here to see the king?" asked the queen.

"Yes" said Ryu. The queen then approached her daughter,princess Nina. "What should we do? He's here to see the king. Should we let him know? asked the queen. "No if word got out that the king's been poisoned it'll cause a panic among the people" said Nina.

"Let's tell him to stay the night" said the queen. "I'm going to go find the Remedy" said Nina. "By yourself? No it's too dangerous Nina" said the queen. "I'll find someone to help her" said one of the soldiers as he ran off. Nina then walked off to her room.

"The king isn't here right now. Please wait until he comes back. You must be tired. You may stay here for the night" said the queen as she escorted Ryu to one of the guest rooms. Later that night,Nina was getting ready to leave. "I must do my part to help the kingdom" she said as she headed out of the castle. "Princess Nina will you really be okay?" asked a soldier who was standing guard near the castle.

"Don't worry about me. I will be fine" said Nina as she headed outside the town. "I must help my father" said Nina as she entered the western cave. Two soldiers then approached Nina. "You can't make it on your own" said one of the soldiers. "We won't let you through unless we go along" said the other soldier.

"Thank you" said the princess as she decided to go with the soldiers. They then headed out of the cave. "There's a forest up ahead" said one of the soldiers. "It's like a maze in there. Let's be careful" said the other soldier.

They then decided to head into the forest,being as cautious as possible. "This forest IS like a maze" said Nina as she slashed a spider that had tried to attack her. "This area is full of monsters" said one of the soldiers as him and the other soldier fought off two monsters.

Nina and her soldiers finally made it out of the forest and saw a village. "Maybe we can get some information at the town" said Nina as she and her soldiers headed in. The town was Romero. "The girls have all left the village" said one of the villagers. "I heard the wizard of Karma has been using young girls in his experiments" said another villager.

One of the villagers approached Nina and her soldiers. "Please. Will you rescue the girls from the wizard?". "I must do everything I can to protect the people. I will do it" said Nina. "Thank you" said the villager. "Karma is straight west of here" he said.

Nina headed out of town and towards Karma. "I have to get the Remedy. I will not fail" she said as she entered the tower. "Stop!" said a voice from close by. "W who are you?" asked Nina. "I am Morte. I will not let you pass" he said as he took out his scythe.

"I must fight" Nina said to herself as she took out her rapier and prepared for battle. 


End file.
